La dette de Kyubi
by Imihel
Summary: Le démon renard cherche à se libérer du sceau alors qu'un mystérieux individu se rapproche de Konoha. NaruHina
1. Prologue

Il avait mal, tellement mal. Son chakra le fuyait, porté par le sang s'écoulant de ses blessures. Où était-elle ? Il ne voyait presque plus rien. Il entendait des hurlements pleins de rage très loin au-dessus de lui, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de savoir si elle avait pu s'enfuir. Etendu à terre, baignant dans son sang, il eut la force de murmurer une dernière fois son nom : « Hinata ... » 


	2. 1 Le village disparu

Disclaimer : Vu que je ne m'appelle pas Kishimoto et que je ne suis pas japonais, Naruto ne m'appartiens pas. C'est peut être mieux d'ailleurs vu ce que je fait à mes personnages. 

********

1. Le village disparu 

Le ciel était d'un bleu profond, lumineux. Les quelques nuages poussés par un vent paresseux avaient des teintes flamboyantes. Sous eux, les maisons du village caché de Konoha étaient dorées par le soleil couchant. Sur la falaise des Hokages, deux jeunes gens regardaient le spectacle en silence.

Naruto pencha la tête et huma le parfum des cheveux d'Hinata. Il adorait leur odeur qui lui rappelait un champ de fleurs au printemps. Elle releva la tête et il en profita pour lui baiser doucement le front puis les paupières. Son sourire lumineux faisait écho au sien. 

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il doucement. 

Elle était vraiment devenue une belle femme au cours de ces six dernières années. La timide jeune fille avait fait place à une ninja confiante en ses capacités. La seule ombre au tableau était son père. Hiashi Hyuga désapprouvait totalement leur relation, n'arrivant pas à faire confiance à celui qui portait un démon en lui. Naruto faisait son possible pour se montrer digne de son aimée aux yeux de son père mais ça n'avait pas très bien réussi jusqu'ici. Hinata avait réussi à s'échapper pour cette soirée avec l'aide de Kiba et Sakura qui avaient prétendu avoir organisés une petite soirée entre amis. 

Le soleil disparu derrière l'horizon et un petit vent frais se leva. Naruto se releva et aida Hinata à en faire autant.

« Prête pour la suite du programme ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna d'anticipation.

- Evidemment ! » 

Ils quittèrent la falaise et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt bordant Konoha.

******

Le jour se levait quand ils sortirent de la forêt, souriant sereinement tous les deux. Naruto la quitta à l'entrée du village. Il la regarda s'éloigner, incapable de croire à la chance qu'il avait. Elle disparut au coin d'une rue et il se prépara à regagner son logis. Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il ressentit une violente douleur au ventre. Relevant son T-shirt, il vit que le sceau de Kyubi était apparu et que c'était de là que venait la douleur. 

« Sale renard, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? » La réponse vint sous la forme d'une faible vague de colère, comme un écho d'une émotion plus profonde. Puis la douleur cessa, le sceau disparut. Naruto était seul dans la rue et regardait son nombril. Il se redressa, inquiet. Kyubi n'avait jamais réagi ainsi. Etait-ce une tentative pour briser le sceau ? Changeant de direction, il décida d'aller en parler à Jiraya.

******

Kitano bailla. Cette mission était vraiment ennuyeuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était notée C. Ils avaient simplement été chargés d'accompagner un père qui ramenait son fils à la maison. Le gosse avait fait une fugue et était venu jusqu'à Konoha pour essayer de devenir ninja. Son père était arrivé deux jours après et les avaient engagés pour les protéger sur le chemin du retour. Kitano trouvait cela parfaitement débile. Ils avaient réussi à venir seuls, non ? Pourquoi une protection ? Quand il avait posé la question à Mizu Sensei, elle lui avait dit que l'endroit où ils devaient aller était proche d'un ancien village caché qui avait été anéanti par un démon des siècles auparavant. Il y avait souvent des disparitions dans le secteur, ce qui justifiait leur présence et le niveau de la mission. 

Il fit disparaître un rictus méprisant. Tant d'histoires pour un conte de bonne femme. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'ensemble de maisons pompeusement nommé "village" sans même croiser ne serait-ce qu'un brigand pour s'entraîner au lancer de shuriken. Maintenant il était assis sur un tronc au bord du village, le regard fixé sur la forêt qui s'étendait derrière. La forêt où se trouvait le village caché disparu. Il se leva mécaniquement et s'approcha de l'orée, hypnotisé par le parfum de mort qui s'en dégageait.

« Kitano !! T'arrête un peu avec ta forêt ? On a dit qu'on irait l'explorer cet après-midi !

Il se retourna. Kaede, la jeune fille qui venait de parler était l'un des membres de son équipe. Sa spécialité était le genjustsu. Il la trouvait idiote. Elle n'était même pas jolie. Son visage était trop anguleux et ses cheveux faisaient franchement négligés.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Le repas est prêt ? demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix méprisante.

- Ouais. Si tu ne te dépêche pas, c'est encore Talyn qui va tout manger.

- A force d'imiter Choji-san, il va finir par faire éclater ses tripes, dit-il avec un rictus.

- Chacun son idole »

Il rejoignit la jeune fille après un dernier coup d'œil sur cette forêt.

******

Le repas terminé, les genins se rassemblèrent au bord du village, leur sensei à côté d'eux. Cette forêt avec un magnétisme qui intriguait la jounin. Elle s'y enfonça à la suite de ses élèves. 

Au début la progression fut aisée, puis les arbres se resserrèrent, leurs branches griffaient les habits des ninjas qui n'en tenaient pas compte, continuant d'avancer tout droit. Ils atteignirent finalement une grande clairière. Mizu était certaine que le village s'était dressé là, quelques siècles plus tôt. Elle frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas penser à la destruction d'un village caché, surtout dans un environnement rappelant autant Konoha. Les genins de dispersèrent, explorant le lieu. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, les bâtiments ayant disparus depuis longtemps. La jounin avança vers ce qui avait du être la place centrale du village. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses élèves la rejoignirent, attiré par le même bourdonnement qu'elle. Il y avait un endroit sur le sol où l'herbe ne poussait pas, où la terre semblait sèche, épuisée. A cet endroit une sorte de cercle était tracé. En le voyant Mizu écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait entendu parler d'une technique nécessitant ce genre de cercle, une technique interdite à cause de la trop grande puissance qu'elle exigeait. Personne à sa connaissance n'avait réussi à l'utiliser depuis quelques siècles … Elle voulut dire aux trois jeunes gens de s'écarter du cercle, mais ils y avaient déjà pénétrés. Soudainement, quelque chose la frappa et elle perdit connaissance.

******

Mizu ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut saisie d'une brusque nausée et se retourna pour vomir. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette clairière. D'un pas hésitant, elle se dirigea vers la forêt derrière elle, sans accorder un seul regard aux traces de sang qui maculait l'herbe derrière elle. Il ne restait plus une trace des trois jeunes ninjas.

TBC…


	3. 2 Il est en moi

Apparemment il n'y a pas grand monde qui lit cette fic vu le nombre de review. Ce qui ne va pas m'empêcher de vous donner le chapitre 2.

******

2. Il est en moi… 

Jiraiya n'apprécia pas d'être réveillé si tôt le matin alors qu'il avait passé la soirée précédente à faire une dégustation de sake.

« Tu pourrais pas réveiller les gens à une heure normale ? Sale gosse !

- Sexy no jutsu ! cria Naruto pour couper court à l'engueulade.

Le senin pervers devint tout de suite beaucoup plus aimable, peut-être un peu trop.

- Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?

Celui-ci repris son apparence normale.

- Le renard s'agite. Je rentrais chez moi et le sceau est brusquement apparu. Il était brûlant. 

- Tu sais pourquoi ? Jiraiya essayait de réfléchir malgré sa gueule de bois.

- Bien sur que non ! Je viendrais pas vous demander votre avis sinon !

- Sale gosse ! Respecte un peu ton aîn ! Le senin reprit son sérieux. Tu disais que tu rentrais chez toi … Tu as fait quelque chose de spécial cette nuit ?

Naruto rougit et commença à balbutier :

- Ben en fait… c'est à dire que… Hinata et moi, on a été dans… et puis c'est pas vos affaires d'abord !

Jiraiya sourit, franchement amusé par le comportement du jeune ninja. Il se pencha dans sa direction.

- C'était la première fois ? Elle est bien la petite ?

- NON MAIS çA VA PAS, SALE SENIN PERVERS ! s'énerva Naruto. Arrête de supposer des trucs sur Hinata et moi ! Et oui, c'était la première fois, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix grincheuse.

- Alors inutile d'aller chercher plus loin, c'est sans doute ça qui a dérangé Kyubi. C'était vraiment pas la peine de venir me réveiller pour si peu ! »

Naruto se retrouva dehors, le senin lui ayant claqué la porte au nez. Grommelant contre les vieux pervers, il rentra chez lui.

******

Comme chaque matin, Tsunade était à son bureau. Elle examinait les différents dossiers pour voir quelles affaires étaient les plus urgentes. Une note attira son attention : l'équipe de genins placée sous la supervision de la junin Mizu n'était toujours pas revenue de sa mission. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette mission devait être une simple formalité, la seule difficulté étant la longueur du voyage et les risque d'attaques de brigands. Pourquoi mettaient-ils si longtemps à revenir ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle décida d'envoyer un chuunin pour retrouver la trace de l'équipe manquante. Soupirant, elle replongea dans ses papiers. Les problèmes apparaissaient si vite qu'elle n'en voyait jamais le bout.

******

Mizu s'appuya contre le mur. Elle avait une migraine atroce. Et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappelait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de fouiller sa mémoire, elle était envahie d'un froid dépassant tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle reprit son souffle et la douleur disparu lentement. Elle se trouvait près d'une petite ferme et elle pouvait voir les fumés d'un village s'élever derrière une colline, à un kilomètre. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver des réponses à ses questions là-bas.

******

Naruto avait donné rendez-vous à Hinata sur la place devant la falaise des Hokage. Pour une fois il était arrivé en avance. Il patientait en faisant les cents pas et s'arrêtait parfois pour regarder les têtes sculptées dans la roche, surtout celles des sandaime et yondaime. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il allait lui dire et se sentait nerveux. Puis son ouïe capta un pas léger et il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Hinata venait de tourner le coin d'une rue cents mètres plus loin et avançait sans se presser. Il la dévora des yeux pendant qu'elle le rejoignait. Sa simple vue suffisait à renforcer sa détermination.

« Bonjour Naruto-kun.

- Hinata. Il sourit, heureux d'être à ses côtés.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Mmh oui, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Et toi ? Tes études de médecine ?

- Je fais des progrès. Ce n'est pas très difficile, avec le byukugan je repère très vite quand une personne a un problème. Et toi, ta dernière mission ?

- Ce n'était pas très dur. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, enlacés, protégés par leurs sentiments. Puis Naruto jeta un autre regard aux visages de roche.

« Hinata, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je ne sais pas vraiment… 

Il hésita, regarda à nouveau la falaise, attendant peut-être un encouragement de ceux qui avaient dirigé le village. Hinata ne dit rien, sachant qu'il finirait par parler. Il lui jeta un regard, fixa ses yeux si purs.

- Il y a dix-huit ans, Yondaime a combattu Kyubi. Il l'a battu et a sauvé Konoha, en y laissant la vie. 

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, c'est qu'il n'a pas pu tuer le démon-renard. A la place, il l'a enfermé dans le corps d'un nouveau-né… dans mon corps …

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que…

- Il est en moi. Kyubi. Je… il fallait que je te le dise, Hinata.

Il se tut, détourna le regard, craignant qu'elle ne le rejette maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité.

Elle le fixa, sous le choc. Naruto, le renard à neuf queues ? C'était impossible, comment imaginer qu'un jeune homme aussi énergique mais affectueux puisse avoir quoique ce soit en commun avec le démon qui avait failli détruire le village ? Il était…

- Tu es toi, tu es Uzumaki Naruto, finit-elle par dire.

- Celui qui surpassera tous les hokage ! enchaîna-t-il machinalement.

Cela les fit rire tous les deux, apaisant la tension et les craintes du jeune ninja.

- Tu es surtout l'homme que j'aime. Ce n'est pas un renard qui va changer cela, dit-elle avec douceur. 

Il la serra dans ses bras, rendu momentanément muet par l'émotion. Il la relâcha quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je voulais que tu le saches. Tu comptes tellement pour moi, je ne veux pas avoir de secrets pour toi. Il parlait rapidement, avalant ses mots.

- Calmes-toi, Naruto. Je comprends, lui dit-elle calmement.

- Tu vois, c'est juste que… je me sens coupable parfois. Kyubi, il…

- Sh, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je suis tellement désol ! Des fois, j'ai envie de détruire le village, de tuer…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Naruto !

- Je l'entends dans mon esprit, il hurle !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'as jamais demandé à avoir ce démon !

- Hinata je… j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la seule avec qui j'arrive à oublier…

- C'est bon Naruto. Ecoute, je vais te ramener chez toi et tu vas te reposer pendant que je te préparerai des ramens, d'accord ? »

Naruto accepta et elle l'aida à marcher pendant le trajet de la place à sa maison.

******

Le village était plus grand que ce que Mizu avait prévu. C'était bien, ainsi elle aurait plus de chance de savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avança lentement dans les rues, écoutant les rumeurs autour d'elle.

« T'as entendu, sur la route de la forêt…

- Un groupe de marchands, massacrés !

- Y avait du sang partout…

- Tu penses que des ninjas ?

- Demander de l'aide à Konoha… »

Konoha ! Le nom sonna familier à son oreille. La certitude qu'elle devait aller là pour retrouver la mémoire l'envahit soudainement. Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du village sans se demander une seule fois comment elle savait que cette direction était la bonne.

Quelques heures après son départ une autre rumeur apparut dans le village :

« T'as entendu, la ferme…

- Tous morts, les hommes et les bêtes…

- Un gamin qui les a découverts, il veut plus parler maintenant !

- Une horreur, y avait du sang partout…

- On sait pas ce qui les a attaqués… 

- Les corps démembrés et à moitié bouffés… »

******

Naruto regardait le plafond. Etendue contre lui, Hinata dessinait des cercles sur son ventre, là où se trouvait le sceau.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix apaisée.

- C'est difficile d'avoir un démon en soi ?

- Moi ça va, c'est Gaara qui a des problèmes. Le sien n'est pas vraiment enfermé.

- Il m'avait vraiment effrayée pendant cet examen. Mais tu l'avais battu.

- C'était difficile. Il est vraiment fort, et à l'époque je ne savais pas aussi bien utiliser le chakra de Kyubi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- D'utiliser le chakra d'un démon ? C'est énorme. J'ai l'impression que rien n'est impossible. Mais j'essaie d'utiliser autant que possible mon propre chakra. Je ne veux pas être dépendant du renard.

- Tu es plus fort que Gaara, affirma Hinata.

- Ha ?

- Oui. Toutes ses techniques reposent sur le sable, qu'il ne peut contrôler que grâce à son démon. Il n'utilise jamais sa propre force.

-Mmh c'est pas bête ça. Mais il y a certaines chose que je peux faire grâce au renard…

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Certains de mes sens se sont développés au cours de ces dernières années. Surtout l'ouïe et l'odorat. Tu sens vraiment bon » ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec une ardeur égale à la sienne. 

******

Loin de là, Mizu continuait d'avancer vers Konoha.

TBC …


	4. 3 Un repas entre amis

Merci aux deux personnes qui ont laissé une review, ce chapitre est pour elles. 

Je ne possède pas Naruto, mais je veux bien admettre que Mizu est à moi, sauf que je vois pas vraiment ce que je ferais avec elle.

* * *

3. Un repas entre amis 

Hinata regardait Naruto s'entraîner avec Kiba. Lui et Akamaru attaquaient ensembles le jeune ninja blond. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, se concentrait pour ne pas être touché en se fiant uniquement au son. Kiba n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto puisse réussir cet entraînement. Pourtant, quand ils s'arrêtèrent une heure plus tard, il du reconnaître les progrès de son ami : il n'avait pas une égratignure.

« C'est incroyable ! Comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai suivi tes conseils, j'ai entraîné mon oreille à reconnaître et isoler les sons, répondit Naruto en souriant.

- Mais pour que tu y arrives aussi vite… Tu es sûr d'être le vrai Naruto ?

- Tu te rappelles comment je t'ai battu avec un pet ?

Cela fit rire Hinata. Kiba se retourna vers elle, l'air implorant.

- Hinata, c'est pas drôle ! Et c'était vraiment une attaque ridicule ! Tu as gagné par chance.

- La chance est un atout pour un ninja, dit doucement la jeune fille aux yeux blancs. Il faut savoir en profiter sans compter uniquement dessus.

- Ouais, si tu le dit Hinata, dit Naruto en souriant.

- Je suis certain que t'as rien compris ! se moqua Kiba.

Ils commencèrent à se lancer des piques. Hinata les regardait en souriant et Akamaru semblait rire, la gueule ouverte et la langue pendant sur le côté. Puis soudainement, le ventre de Kiba grogna. Le chien aboya et le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui, exaspéré.

- Akamaru ! Je ne mange pas toutes les heures, arrête de me confondre avec Choji !

- Je prendrais bien un bol de ramens.

- Non Naruto, c'est hors de question. Tu ne vas quand même pas forcer cette pauvre Hinata à manger des ramens le reste de sa vie ? Viens avec moi au barbecue !

- C'est une bonne idée, Kiba-kun. J'aimerais bien en manger.

- Si tu le veux, Hinata-chan. Naruto sourit puis s'écria : En route vers le restaurant !

- Hé, c'est pas toi le chef ici ! C'est moi qui accepte de t'entraîner, donc c'est moi qui dirige ! Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

Kiba courut après Naruto qui ne l'écoutait pas. Hinata les suivit, souriant toujours.

* * *

Mizu était arrivée la veille dans un petit village qui possédait une auberge. Elle avait découvert en fouillant ses poches qu'elle avait suffisamment d'argent pour s'offrir un bon repas et un lit décent. Ce qui l'étonna fut de se réveiller alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle se leva, intriguée. L'auberge était totalement silencieuse. Elle s'habilla rapidement et décida d'explorer le bâtiment pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle regarda partout, des sous-sols au grenier : pas une trace de l'aubergiste ni de ses aides ou des autres clients. Les lits étaient défaits, il restait de la nourriture sortie sur les tables de la cuisine, tout indiquait un départ précipité. Pourquoi étaient-ils partis si vite ? Elle se servit aux cuisines tout en essayant de réfléchir, de voir si elle n'avait rien remarqué inconsciemment pendant la nuit. Aussitôt la migraine et le froid revirent. Elle abandonna. Peut-être les autres habitants du village pourraient lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, même si elle pressentait qu'elle aurait du mal à les trouver.

Effectivement, le village lui aussi était désert. Elle commença à se sentir oppressée. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de maléfique l'observait. Mal à l'aise, elle décida de suivre l'exemple des habitants et de partir. Konoha n'était plus qu'à quelques jour, elle aurait des réponses là-bas.

* * *

Kiba et Naruto entrèrent dans le restaurant, toujours lancés sur la question existentielle de savoir qui était le chef et toujours suivis par Hinata.

« Hé, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto ! Venez nous rejoindre au lieu de vous disputer !

- Shikamaru ! T'as réussi à venir finalement ? s'écria Kiba.

- Ouais. J'en avais marre d'écouter leurs réunions tactiques à la noix. Ils me prennent trop la tête.

- Venez plutôt manger ou Choji aura tout fini, lança une Ino radieuse.

- Ino-san, comment se passe ta grossesse ? demanda Hinata en prenant place à côté d'elle.

- Très bien, répondit-elle. Je pense que ce sera une fille.

Shino ne disait rien, comme à son habitude, mais son regard ne quittait pas le ventre de sa femme. Sakura, Rock Lee et Ten-Ten étaient assis en face du couple récemment marié. Les nouveaux arrivants prirent place et passèrent leurs commandes. Pour une fois Naruto prit autre chose que des ramens, sans doute parce que le restaurant n'en proposait pas.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il après avoir perdu son concours de brochettes contre Choji.

- Non, toujours pas, répondit Sakura d'une voix découragée. Depuis qu'il est devenu anbu, il est toujours en mission.

- Encore à la recherche de son frère et d'Orochimaru, j'imagine » dit le jeune ninja blond à voix basse.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour, plus de deux ans auparavant où Sasuke était revenu au village en leur annonçant qu'il avait tué Kabuto et renié Orochimaru. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus à ses anciens amis, ne se confiant qu'à l'Hokage.

La réunion se poursuivit jusqu'au moment où un Asuma énervé vint chercher Shikamaru pour qu'il retourne travailler. Le ninja des ombres râla mais suivit son ancien professeur.

« J'ai quand même du mal à croire qu'il travaille avec les services de renseignement du pays du feu. Vous vous rappelez quand Ibiki nous a fait passer le premier examen pour le test de chuunin ? J'aimerais pas bosser avec un type pareil, dit Kiba en le regardant partir.

- Shikamaru est bien plus intelligent que nous, dit Choji. Il est à sa place là-bas, il peut voir venir toutes les manœuvres des autres pays.

- Si tu le dis, Choji. C'est toi qui le connais le mieux après tout » répondit Ino en se levant lentement. Shino se précipita pour l'aider, toujours muet. Ils partirent après avoir salué les autres, puis ce fut le tour de Sakura, rapidement suivie de Ten-Ten et Rock Lee. Choji acheva de nettoyer son assiette et rentra chez lui, accompagné de Kiba. Naruto et Hinata se retrouvèrent seuls devant le restaurant. C'est alors qu'arriva Hanabi Hyuga. Elle jeta un regard mauvais au ninja.

« Hinata, Père voudrait te voir. Immédiatement.

- Excuses-moi Naruto, je dois y aller.

- C'est bon Hinata, on se voit demain après-midi pour l'entraînement ?

- D'accord ! » répondit en souriant la jeune fille.

Il la regarda partir puis s'éloigna en sifflotant, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

* * *

Tsunade regarda le groupe de ninjas qu'elle avait convoqué, tous des junins expérimentés. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient éclaircir la situation. Elle se leva et ils se turent tous, l'écoutant avec attention.

« Vous le savez peut-être, mais nous avons reçu plusieurs rapports de massacres et de disparitions. Cela a commencé avec l'équipe de genins supervisé par Mizu. Elle n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis plus de deux semaines.

A ces mots certains junins se regardèrent, des amis de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle est devenue, Hokage-sama ?

- J'ai envoyé un anbu pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il vient de me faire son rapport. Mizu et ses élèves sont allés explorer les ruines d'un village ninja détruit par un démon il y a plusieurs siècles et ne sont jamais revenus, selon les gens du village. Les ninjas semblaient attirés par la forêt. L'anbu y est allé à son tour et a trouvé des traces de sang vieilles de plusieurs jours, mais aucune trace de corps.

- Ils seraient morts ?

- Je le crains. Mais ceci n'est que le premier fait. En revenant à Konoha, l'anbu a entendu de nombreuses rumeurs de massacres. Un groupe de marchands sur la route, tous les habitants d'une petite ferme, à chaque fois tués de façon extrêmement violente et partiellement dévorés.

Le silence se fit à ses mots comme les ninjas commençaient à craindre le pire.

- J'ai reçu un autre rapport inquiétant aujourd'hui. Un village situé à quelques jours de Konoha à été décimé. Là encore, les victimes ont été partiellement dévorées.

- Ce serait un démon ? demanda Kakashi.

- C'est ce que je redoute, répondit Tsunade. Et il se rapproche de nous. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il agit de façon extrêmement discrète. Je pense que sa force est limitée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Et notre mission est ? demanda Gai.

- Trouvez le responsable de ses massacres et assurez-vous qu'il ne menacera pas Konoha ! »

Les ninjas disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuilles. La chasse était lancée.

A suivre …


	5. 4 Confrontations

A/N : Bon, ben je me suis finalement décidé à ressortir ce chapitre des confins de mon disque dur. Je vais essayer de vous en filer d'autre avant la fin des vacances.

Warning : Je passe le rating à R pour raison de scène de combat assez violente.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto fait un boulot génial avec Naruto, donc je vais admettre que les personnages lui appartiennent et que je ne fais que les emprunter.

* * *

4. Confrontations 

Hinata entra dans le bureau de son père. Il lui tournait le dos, faisant face aux photos des différents chefs de la famille Hyuga. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle était adulte maintenant, son père n'avait pas à lui dire comment vivre !

« As-tu conscience de ce que tu fais, Hinata ?

Surprise par la question, elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu es l'héritière du clan Hyuga. Cela implique un certain nombre de responsabilités et de devoirs. Entre autres celui d'épouser un homme qui apportera plus de pouvoir au clan. Tu ne peux pas batifoler avec le premier venu.

Elle se crispa au mot "batifoler".Son père se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu cesses de fréquenter ce gamin. Est-ce clair ?

- Je refuse, répondit-elle en refusant de se laisser impressionner.

Hiashi resta silencieux un moment, avant de répondre d'une voix contrôlée :

- Je n'accepterais pas de refus. Si tu ne peux te comporter en adulte responsable, je ferais en sorte que lui ne te voit plus.

- Tu penses pouvoir l'impressionner, Père ? Elle se permit de sourire. Il a déjà tenu tête à des hommes plus puissants que toi.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas le choix ! Je refuse que ma fille aînée traîne avec ce…

- Renard ? Démon ? Je sais tout, Père, et ce n'est pas cela qui m'arrêtera. Ni toi. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je pense que je vais me retirer. »

Elle quitta le bureau et courut à l'extérieur de la demeure de son clan. Si son père désapprouvait tellement son comportement, pourquoi ne nommait-il pas Hanabi comme héritière ? Elle était meilleure qu'elle en ninjutsu !

Elle arriva chez Naruto sans s'en rendre compte. Il ouvrit la porte au moment où elle allait toucher la poignée.

« Entre, Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?

- L'oreille du renard, répondit-il en souriant. Et ton parfum est unique.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, toujours énervée. Il se plaça derrière et commença à masser ses épaules tendues.

- Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Père ne veut plus que je te vois.

Au tremblement de ses mains, elle comprit qu'il luttait pour maîtriser son irritation. Puis il repris le massage. Elle soupira de plaisir.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

- Que je refusais, évidemment. Je ne serais pas ici sinon. »

Elle tourna la tête et l'embrasse. Ses mains cessèrent de masser pour passer à des activités plus intéressantes.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha. Ils avançaient aussi vite que possible sur la route qui conduisait du village caché au lieu où s'était déroulé le dernier massacre. Gai repéra un mouvement et fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter et de se dissimuler. Kakashi quitta le couvert, surpris par la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. 

« Mizu ? Mais que fais-tu ici, où sont passé tes élèves ?

Les autres junins apparurent à leur tour, rassurés de voir leur amie saine et sauve et formant un cercle autour d'elle. Effrayée, elle eut un mouvement de recul face à ces cinq étrangers.

- Mizu ? C'est mon nom je crois… Vous me connaissez ?

Il y eut un silence consterné. Puis Gai se mit à parler doucement, de façon rassurante.

- Tu es Mizu, une junin de Konoha. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- N..non, je ne sais plus… j'ai froid, dit-elle en baissant la voix sur les deux derniers mots.

- Mizu, pourrais-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kakashi. On est sans nouvelles de toi depuis un mois !

- Je ne sais plus, j'essaie… j'essaie de me souvenir, mais j'ai si froid…

Elle croisa les bras et commença à se balancer, parlant sans faire attention à eux.

- Froid si froid tellement froid j'ai froid j'ai froid j'ai froid… Forêt et cercle et les ténèbres et froid si froid j'ai tellement froid… J'ai froid… ajouta-t-elle une dernière fois en claquant des dents.

Puis elle fut prise de convulsions et s'effondra au sol en poussant des hurlements presque inhumains.

- Shizune, regarde ce qu'elle a ! cria Gai en se précipitant à côté d'elle pour essayer de l'empêcher de se faire mal.

Kakashi recula, suspicieux. C'était peut-être un piège. Si jamais des ninjas d'un autre pays avaient capturé Mizu et utilisaient un henge pour leur faire croire qu'elle était devenue folle… Ils formaient une trop belle cible. Il releva son bandeau et jeta un coup d'œil à Mizu. Shizune utilisait un jutsu de médecine pour la calmer et arrêter les convulsions qui ne cessaient d'empirer. Puis la junin poussa un dernier hurlement bestial et retomba sur le sol, inerte. Gai reposa lentement le bras qu'il avait tenu, une expression impénétrable sur son visage.

- Elle est ? demanda Kakashi en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Morte, oui, répondit inutilement Shizune en se relevant. Mais j'ignore ce qui a pu causer de telles convulsions.

- Je pense que je connais la réponse à cette question, dit soudainement une voix grinçante.

Mizu était debout, elle tenait Gai à bout de bras. Elle sourit, dévoilant des dents trop acérées et bien trop nombreuses. Kakashi sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

- Tu es un démon ? Comment es-tu entré dans son corps ?

- Elle était au bon endroit au bon moment. Enfin pour moi, parce que pour elle c'était plutôt le mauvais endroit et le mauvais moment. Elle est morte, au fait. J'ai dévoré son âme petit à petit, c'était délicieux, dit le démon avec un sourire de dément qui dénuda encore plus ses dents. Il y en avait plus que la dernière fois, et elles étaient encore plus pointues.

Gai saisit un kunai et essaya le planta dans la main qui le tenait. Elle regarda le sang s'écouler, comme fascinée, puis balança le ninja d'un simple revers du poignet. Il s'écrasa contre un arbre trois mètres plus loin. Alarmé, Kakashi ouvrit son œil gauche, mais le démon se contenta de rester immobile en souriant toujours. Il semblait écouter quelque chose.

- Je crois que je lui ai cassé quelques côtes. Bah, il peut toujours combattre. J'ai tué votre amie, vous allez me combattre ? En plus il m'a fait perdre du sang, ça me donne faim. Les corps propices à la possession ne sont pas si nombreux, et le sien n'est pas si bien que ça. Je dois me nourrir souvent pour rester. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça me rend plus fort… Le son des hurlements quand je les dévore, c'est une musique si douce !

- Combattre ? dit l'un des deux autres junins du groupe. On va te tuer !

- Me tuer ? Le démon éclata de rire.

Kakashi sentit un autre frisson lui parcourir le dos. Le rire continuait, assourdissant. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Enfin de votre point de vue si, peut-être, mais je ne serais pas vraiment mort. Je reviendrais, je détruirais lentement votre village, je tuerais tous les habitants un à un en m'assurant que vous entendrez chaque hurlement…

- Tais-toi ! » hurla le ninja en lançant des shurikens. Ils s'écartèrent tous pour pouvoir combattre sans se gêner.

Le démon continua de sourire. Les ninjas enchaînèrent les sceaux et lancèrent leurs jutsus. Des lames de vents s'écrasèrent sur le corps de Mizu qui disparut un instant. Kakashi concentra du chakra dans sa main, préparant un chidori. Shizune acheva de guérir les côtes de Gai qui se jeta aussitôt sur le corps de Mizu pour effectuer un lotus. Le début de la technique marcha sans problème, mais alors qu'il se plaçait dans l'ombre du démon pour continuer l'enchaînement, celui-ci retourna sa tête et avec un sourire que Kakashi n'oublierait jamais, il mordit son adversaire. Gai hurla. Le démon se retourna pour être face à sa victime. Il lui arracha une bonne partie du cou, arrêtant le cri du même coup. Puis il plongea une main dans la poitrine et en sortit le cœur qu'il avala d'un seul coup. Le corps sans vie de Gai s'écrasa au sol tandis que le démon atterrissait légèrement, prêt à affronter l'attaque suivante.

« Chidori ! » cria Kakashi en se lançant sur son ennemi à pleine vitesse. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres que quelque chose le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il ressentit une vive douleur à l'œil droit puis se sentit voler avant d'atterrir très brutalement. Sonné, il se rendit compte que son œil n'était plus là. Il était à nouveau borgne, mais cette fois de l'autre côté. Un autre cri suivis d'un hurlement lui appris qu'un autre ninja était mort. Nouveau cri de rage, un hoquet. Il se releva difficilement et vit que Shizune avait été embroché. Ce qui avait été Mizu donna un coup rapide du tranchant de la main qui eut pour effet de faire tomber une partie de la calotte crânienne. Puis elle se pencha sur le corps encore chaud et aspira la cervelle.

« Hum, c'est tellement bon ! Il ne reste donc plus que toi… Je ne te tuerais pas, j'ai un message pour ton village. Dis leur que je veux Kyubi. Et si tu vois Kyubi, dis-lui que l'heure de payer ses dettes approche. De la part de Gogdran, au fait. Les messages sont inutiles si tu ne sais pas de qui ils viennent, n'est-ce pas ? Au fait, inutile de penser récupérer les corps, je vais les manger. Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je change d'avis. Et bien vas-y, cours ! »

Kakashi se releva et courut, ignorant la douleur de son ventre et de son œil. Il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer ses amis, le devoir était toujours la priorité pour un ninja.

A suivre …

* * *

A/N : L'histoire commence enfin à devenir intéressante ! (rire sadique de l'auteur qui sait déjà tout ce qui va arriver) Et la suite est encore mieux … 

Réponses aux Reviews :

Ben déjà merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine d'en laisser une, ça fait toujours vachement plaisir ! Vive les Naruto/Hinata ! ils sont trop mignon ensembles !

Dragon noir : l'histoire se passe six ans après le manga, enfin les tomes parus en France en tous cas, donc oui ils ont tous entre 18 et 20 ans. Seul Sasuke est un anbu, et Naruto est encore chuunin. Je pense qu'on peux supposer sans trop de danger que Neji est anbu ou junin, et Shino et Shikamaru pareil.


End file.
